Unique Blood
by axlyles
Summary: The Sanzo party is about to meet a new foe who has a strong taste for blood and pretty boys. One in particular. My very first fanfic story. Comments are welcome. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Unique Blood**

**Saiyuki Fanfic**

**By Axlyles**

Some quick notes:

1. I don't own the characters of Saiyuki. They belong to Kazuya Minekura. (YOU GO!!)

2. I don't make money from the characters.

3. If you're not into yaoi (male/male) action, this is not for you.

4. If you're under the age of 17, THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT FOR YOUR EYES!!!!

Chapter 1

He was seated on a boulder watching the sun set. He knew that they have awaken and was preparing for their night outing. Maybe this will work if all the factors and calculations are accurate.

"I figured that you would come here", spoke Nii in a playful tone. "My reliable toy informed me that you enjoy the sunset before going on the hunt".

The figure materialized beside the boulder. Nii looked down and was amazed at the site that now presented itself. For a male youkai, he was breathtaking. Long, flowing, black hair that trailed the back and covered the buttocks, a well, developed body with the perfect muscle tone in all the right places, fair skin that had a slight pale color, and an angelic face that could easily attract any gender. The stanger was taller than the normal youkai, yet what caught the mad doctor's attention was the eyes. They were light brown with a faint red glow. Nii could sense the overwhelming power in this creature.

"Interesting", responded the youkai in a rich, deep voice that had a tinge of anger behind it. "No one, human or youkai, have never seek me out. Rather, they try to avoid my kind. Either you're seeking my assistance, or you wish to destroy me. Which is it"?

"Ah! You get right to the point. Alright. At this very moment, I'm working on a little experiment….."

"You're trying to resurrect your master, Gyumaoh the Ox Demon King by using a combination of science, youkai, and black magic. You want to know if my blood could be the element needed for success".

Nii was caught off guard. Just how much did this youkai know about the experiment?

"Don't try to play ignorance," cooed the figure as he turned his head towards the deranged doctor. "I can see that you have other plans. They do not matter to me as long as you don't try to betray my trust".

"Betray your trust? How would I do such a thing to you"?

"By trying to destroy me and my kind after you obtained your desires", grinned the figure. Now that I've given you fair warning, I will help you in this simple task".

The figure turned and looked Nii dead in the eyes. "It's true when they say that "Life is in the blood". A unique blood is required to help bring back Gyumaoh. To create it, I will require a very unique youkai. The one that is needed is traveling with two other of his kind and a human".

Nii began to chuckle as his wildest hopes of getting rid of the Sanzo party and having the Maten Sutra are very close in hand.

"I will attend to them and get the youkai. All I ask from you is that you and your masters not to interfere. For if any comes across my path, I will treat them as my deadiest enemy".

"Then it's a deal", asked Nii as he climbed off the boulder.

"We have an agreement", responded the figure as he began to vanish into the darkness that was night. "Remember not to butt into my dealings with the Sanzo party"

The figure was gone before Nii could utter a word. Turning towards a path that leads towards the caslte, the mad doctor let out a sisnter laugh. "I don't like a new game in which someone else makes up the rules. The chance of winning is almost slim to none. I think I will play until it's time to change the rules towards my favor.

And with that, he return to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unique Blood**

**Saiyuki Fanfic**

**By Axlyles**

Some quick notes:

1. I don't own the characters of Saiyuki. They belong to Kazuya Minekura. (YOU GO!!)

2. I don't make money from the characters.

3. If you're not into yaoi (male/male) action, this is not for you.

4. If you're under the age of 17, THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT FOR YOUR EYES!!!!

Chapter 2

He felt the soft hands gently caressing his face and neck. He let out a gasp as a tongue licked the left nipple then the right. Then he heard a soft chuckle as he felt a cool hand around his hardening manhood. _"So beautiful",_ purred a gentle voice as it began to work the cock. He let out a moan as he began to feel something stirring deep within his belly. _"Ah, yes! I can sense your pleasure…I can smell your desire…" _the voice spoke. He then felt a finger lightly stroking the entrance to the anus. He let out a painful cry as the finger entered the butt hole. _"A true virgin you are, my beautiful one. Especially in this area", _laughed the voice as the finger was thrust into the tightness. The pain was bringing tears to his eyes as the stroking on his penis and the thrusting of the finger was increased in speed. The build-up in the belly was intense as he felt something leaking from the tip of his dick. _"I want you to remember this"_,growled the voice. _"I want you to know that you will belong to me and only me. No one will have you and no one will touch you. Only my hands will caress your beautiful body. Only my cock will enter and break your virginity. Only my passion will satisfy your_ _priceless desires. Only my lips will delight your delicious mouth. And only my teeth and blood will have you calling out my name in total surrender and love"._ He felt something bite into the left side of the neck.

He sat up in bed screaming in pain. Looking around the room, he saw that there was no one around. Then he remembered that he was in a single hotel room. Slowly, he climbed out of the bed and went to the window. He was trying to calm his racing heart. The dream was very intense. He looked out the window and saw the lights of the village that was slowly retiring for the night. He was slowly remembering how he ended up in the town. They were on the road all day heading west when someone wanted to stop in the nearest village for the night. After a few choice words and a one sided vote, they elected to stop for the night.

The villagers were friendly and showed them to an inn that had a restaurant next door. During the meal, some of the villagers told them of the monsters that come to the village at night and how some of the victims were drained of blood while others vanish days after the attack. When asked if the attackers were youkais, the villagers told them that they was not sure what it was that was attacking them.

He rubbed the left side of the neck as he was trying to figure out the dream. Why did he had it and what did it mean? Was it a prelude to a new threat to the group or was it taking the villager's tale too seriously. Letting out a sigh and feeling sleep fast approaching, he returns to the bed. As soon as his head touched the pillow the eyes closed as he went into a peaceful sleep. Unknowing to the sleeping figure, there was one floating outside the window nodding it's head in contentment. Wit a smile on it's face, it vanished into the darkness of night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There!! I hope this chapter gets the imagination going. Comments are always welcome. Remember, this is my first one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unique Blood**

**Saiyuki Fanfic**

**By Axlyles**

Same notes:

1. I don't own the characters of Saiyuki. They belong to Kazuya Minekura.

2. I don't make money from the characters.

3. If you're not into yaoi (male/male) action, this is not for you.

Chapter 3

"You Fuckin' Monkey!! Stop Trying to Eat Everything on the Table!!" yelled Gojyo as he fought for the final spring roll on the serving plate.

"Looks who's talking, Cockroach!!" shouted Goku as he tried to grab the spring roll. "You ate almost all of them".

"Yeah?!! Well, you ate almost everything that was brought to the table".

"WHACK"!!!

"The two got smacked by the paper fan that Sanzo stored within his robes. You two shut the hell up!! Some of us are trying to eat!! Open that mouth again and I'll shut it up….PERMANENTLY!" growled Sanzo as he picked up his cup of coffee.

"Now, now Sanzo", spoke Hakkai as he was slowly feeding Hakuryu some well cooked meat. "We need them to complete the mission".

"Unfortunately, we have to put up with these two idiots. If I had my way, it would be just me and you on this trip. But orders are orders", moaned Sanzo.

Hakkai let out a chuckle as he finished feeding Hakuryu and proceeded to eat his morning meal. He knows that deep inside, Sanzo would never leave Goku and Gojyo behind. The priest needed someone to relieve his tension of a sexual nature. Goku was full of energy while Gojyo was full of experience. He wanted to know why no one approached him on such matters. Was it because he was mated to his love who happens to be his sister and was still mourning his loss? Or could it be that they were afraid that he would give a negative opinion on same sex relationship. As a former teacher, he knew that having an open mind to everything was a requirement. He wanted to explore the possibilities of a same sex relationship with his traveling partners as well as to fill in the gap of loneliness that has replaced his dead love.

Hakkai was snapped out of his deep thoughts by another smack from the paper fan to two heads. Maybe he will ask Sanzo about the possibility of introducing him to a world of pleasure that was denied to him since that one rainy night a few years ago.

********************************************************************

After settling the bill and picking up some supplies, the four hit the road heading west. The day was warm and sunny. The guys were enjoying the drive as each was relaxing and savoring the breeze.

Hakkai looked in the rear view mirror and saw Goku curled up within the protective arms of Gojyo. He nodded his head in agreement as he then glanced over to Sanzo. The priest was sound asleep. He was glad that the three had so much faith in him. As he returned his eyes to the road, he began to wonder what it would be like to be held by Sanzo or Gojyo in a protective embrace. He imagines soft hands caressing his shoulders and neck as a soft moan escaped his lips. He next imagines soft lips giving butterfly kisses to the right side of his neck. His heart began to race as he imagines those same hands making its way towards his crouch. He let out a gasp as those hands began to rub the bulge causing it to get hard. He was panting as he began to sweat. His vision was now blurred as he was trying to focus on the road. It wasn't working as he felt those soft hands reaching inside his pants and began to gently stroke his hardening manhood.

Sanzo woke up and saw that the jeep was veering off the road and heading towards a group of trees. Quickly, he grabbed the steering wheel and turned the jeep away from the immediate danger and towards a grassy clearing. He moved Hakkai's foot off of the accelerator and applied the emergency break. The jeep came to a screeching halt as Goku and Gojyo was slammed into the back of the front seats.

"WHAT THE FUCK", screamed Gojyo as he rubbed his right shoulder. "Hakkai!! Why the hell did you…"

Sanzo grabbed Hakkai's by the shoulders and began to shake him. "Hakkai!! Hakkai!! Can you hear me!! Snap out of it!!"

Hakkai heard a voice but it wasn't Sanzo. The voice was gentle with a bit of evil humor behind it.

"So kind of you to think of my caresses", it chuckled. "It gives me something to sleep on. I can sense your desire for release. I want you to wait. Wait for me. You will only cum for me. For now, I want you to sleep. Sleep and remember that you belong to me".

Hakkai felt a kiss on his lips as his eyes slowly closed. His heart beat returned to a normal pace and his breathing went into sleep mode. He then heard Sanzo's voice as he called out the name before slipping into a natural sleep.

Sanzo heard Hakkai called out his name before slipping into unconsciousness. "Gojyo, come get Hakkai! Goku, grab some blanket and spread one out on the ground"!

Without commenting, the two went on with their tasks. Soon, they had their team member stretched out covered on the ground.

"What the hell did you do to him, you freaking monk", spoke Gojyo as he placed a hand on Hakkai's head. He took note of the warmth.

"How should I know", responded Sanzo. "If I didn't wake up, we would all be kissing a tree including Hakuryu".

"You mean humping a tree", spoke Gojyo who was trying to calm everyone's fears.

"Will he be o.k.", asked Goku with a worry expression on his face.

"Yeah, he's sleeping" nodded Sanzo as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "We'll stay here until he wakes up".

"Are you sure? You know I can drive if he's not up to it", spoke Gojyo.

"I trust his driving more than I trust yours. Don't get me started on how many times you almost sent us towards an early grave", growled Sanzo. "But if he's not up to it, we'll spend the night here".

Everyone agree with the plan as they sat and prayed that their beloved healer would wake up soon to explain the events that led to the near crash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to stop here for now. I hope some questions were answered. Please comment and thank you in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unique Blood**

**By Axlyles**

Sorry for the delay. I had to do some stuff at my job. Have fun.

Chapter 4

It was late afternoon when Hakkai woke up from his unscheduled nap. He felt a little tired yet ready to continue to drive. He was trying to figure out why he felt hands on his body as if he was in bed going through foreplay. He sat up and noticed that there was a slight budge in the pants.

"So, you finally woke up", sounded a voice that had a touch of sarcasm in

Hakkai turned his head to the right and spotted Sanzo seated very close reading a newspaper and smoking his favorite cigarettes. 'Did he spot my condition?' he wonders as he tried his best not to blush.

"If you're finished acting like a blushing virgin, maybe you can explain why you almost crash into some fucking tree", spoke Sanzo as he folded the newspaper.

"I'm not sure myself", responded Hakkai as he rose from the ground and proceeded to fold the blankets. "Maybe I'm thinking too much or not getting enough sleep".

"You know you can talk to us about anything. We need you on this mission. You don't have to shoulder every damned thing that crosses our path", spoke Sanzo as he finished his smoke and walk towards the jeep.

'So that's how you view me', nodded Hakkai as he gave a small grin. 'I'm just a necessity for the mission and no more. No sense in asking him about sexual matters if I'm not worth loving".

"Are you up to driving without zoning out?" asked the priest as he climbed into the front seat.

"Yes. I think we're close to a town and we should be there before the sun sets", responded the healer as he placed the blankets in the back of the jeep.

Sanzo called for Gojyo and Goku to climb into the jeep as Hakkai hop behind the wheel to the happy cooing from Hakuryu. Once everyone was on board, the group took off towards the next town in the west hoping that nothing else happens.

************************************************************************

The sun was starting to set when the Sanzo party arrived in the very small town. Once checked into an inn, the four went out to an eatery for dinner. Hakkai was a little depressed when he and Gojyo would have a single room while Sanzo and Goku get the double. With the two together and Gojyo planning to go pick up some female action, Hakkai would be left alone for the night. This should not bother him because it was normal, but somehow it did. For once, he want to sleep in someone's arms and have that person to whisper into his ears how much they love him.

After the meal, everyone went their separate ways. Sanzo and Gojyo told Hakkai that he should return to the inn to rest. Hakkai smiled at the group and told them that he was going to take a quick stroll before returning to the inn.

Hakkai walked among the night markets as he saw food and wares for sale. He went up to a fruit stall and saw that the produces were perfect in shape, color, and ripeness. He then walked over to a cloth vendor and was amazed to see the most beautiful cloth anywhere. As he continues his walk, he was fascinated with the shops. As he was examining some unique bottles of wine, he felt a hard bump against his back.

"Oh, please excuse me sir", spoke a man who was standing beside Hakkai.

"That's alright", responded Hakkai as he smiled.

The man turned and smiled. Hakkai was amazed at the man and how good looking the stranger was. He was tall with dark brown hair that draped the shoulders, well built, and a kindly appearance on his face. There was a slight paleness to the skin that made the guy very mysterious.

"I'm the owner of this shop and noticed your interests in our rare collection", purred the man as he looked at the salesperson. "Why not try one of our house specialties? I'm sure you will agree that you will not find anything like this within this area".

Hakkai was about to decline when the salesperson handed a clear wine glass filled with white wine.

"Don't worry. The tasting is free", grinned the owner as he nodded.

Hakkai first sniff the wine then took a sip. "The smell and flavor is very fruity and sweet", he responded as he drank the contents of the glass.

"Thank you", smiled the owner as he took the empty glass. "But I'm afraid that the wine has a kick to it if not taken slowly".

Hakkai began to feel a little light headed as he tried to keep his balance. Wine affects him only when taken in large amounts. Why is he feeling the effects of one glass unless there was something extra in the wine?

The owner gently took hold of the healer's shoulders as Hakkai was starting to feel light headed. "Come with me dear", spoke the owner as he proceeded to guide the healer into the shop. "It seems that the wine has taken effect of your mind and your body will only respond to my commands".

When Hakkai heard those words, he tried to break free of the man's hold but it wasn't working. It seems that his body didn't want to obey his mind. Speaking proved to be impossible as no sound came from his lips.

The owner was merrily talking into Hakkai's left ear as he led the dazed healer towards a room that had a bed in the corner.

"You're too beautiful and too delicious to be left alone on a night like this", purred the owner as he gave a light kiss to Hakkai's neck. "Such a one like you are the stuff that makes me wants to ravage your body while drinking the sweet nectar of your blood".

Fear began to occupy Hakkai's thought process as the owner ran his tongue along the neck and to the ear. 'This is not happening' Hakkai said to himself as he felt his shirt being unfasten and a cool hand gently caressing the firm chest. He let out a gasp when he felt fingers rubbing the tip of his left nipple. It felt very good but he didn't want this guy to handle him in such a manner. He wanted someone else - someone who would tell him that he is the love of their life.

"The wine has made you very sensitive", chuckled the owner as he proceeded to remove the shirt. "I sense that no one has ever taken you. My lucky night. Not only will I have a most delicious feast, but I will also have in possession a most beautiful thrall".

A tear ran down Hakkai's face as he felt soft lips kissing his neck and chin. 'Is this how Kanan felt before the Centipede King raped and impregnated her?' he wonders as he felt his body moving towards the bed.

At that moment, a strong gust of wind blew inside the room causing both men to be slam into the wall and onto the floor. Hakkai weakly looked up and saw a towering figure holding the owner by the neck.

"YOU DARE TRY TO CLAIM THIS ONE AS YOUR THRALL!!" roars the figure as it was shaking the helpless owner like a rag doll.

"He….He was at…my shop…" gasped the owner as he tried to free himself from the steel-like grasp. "He's……fair game…just like all who comes to this town….I…I saw him first…..therefore he's mines….And there's nothing…you can do…..about it….."

"OH, BUT THERE IS TO INSURE THAT YOUR FILTHY HANDS WILL NEVER TOUCH THIS INNOCENT ONE EVER AGAIN!!!" growled the figure as the eyes took on a deep red color.

Hakkai looked on in horror as he watched the figure squeezed the owner's neck until it snapped in two. Blood was running down its hand as the head slowly detached from the body and fell onto the floor. The body followed with a plop. The figure took out a white cloth and with care, cleaned the bloodied hand.

Hakkai was trying to muscle up the strength to at least remove the youkais limiters on the left ear. He knows that once he changes, the effects of the wine would be gone as well as having more than enough strength to defeat the figure. As he was raising his left arm, the figure looked directly into his green eyes. Hakkai froze in place. He couldn't believe the beauty before him. Very long black hair, a face of an angel, and brown eyes that can enter the soul. 'How can a man look so beautiful after killing someone' wonder Hakkai as he tries to utter a word.

"Are you alright", asked the figure as he gently took Hakkai's left hand and placed it to his lips as he gave a soft kiss.

Hakkai was now feeling the pull of unconsciousness as the full weight of the wine has finally captured the entire body. Without saying another word, the eyes closed as he surrendered to the weakness.

The figure grinned as he wrapped his arms and supported the healer. Nodding in total agreement, he lifted Hakkai off the floor and cradles the healer close to the body. Making sure that no one is watching, he left the shop carrying a very important package in which the quality of the drink will be much to savor in due time.

***********************************************************************

There we are, folks. Thanks for the one review. I will try to submit the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unique Blood**

**By Axlyles**

Chapter 5

Gojyo was walking back to the inn when he spotted Hakkai being carried by a very tall stranger.

Hakkai!" he yelled as he ran up to the pair. He saw that the healer was unconscious. "What the fuck happened", he growled to the stranger.

"Are you a friend of his?" responded the stranger with a little anger in the tone.

"We're traveling buddies. Now who are you?"

"I was in a wine shop buying a few bottles when the owner led your friend to a back room. I overhead him saying that a glass of wine was poisoned while preparing to rape your friend".

"Let's get him back to his room and find a healer. Then I want you to show me the shop where that bastard is. I want to make sure that he never pulls that stunt again"

The stranger followed Gojyo to the inn and up the stairs to the room that Hakkai occupied. Once inside, the stranger placed the unconscious healer onto the bed and proceeded to do a body exam.

"I happen to be a healer", spoke the stranger as he checked the eyes, the breathing, and the pulse. "He is indeed poison but it's not life threatening. I can smell a flower scent on his breath. It's a poison that is used for date rape. It's been popping up everywhere and I was called to tend to the victims".

"Well, we know who it is and I can fix it".

"No need to intervene. Some of the townspeople was at the scene and tended to the owner. Your friend is going to need to be watched for tonight to make sure that nothing else happens".

"I see. I'll go tell the others what happen and we'll take care of him. Thank you man for everything".

"A pleasure", responded the stranger as he gave a lite pat on the top of Hakkai's head. He looked into Gojyo's eyes and smiled. "I have a strong feeling that we will meet again. If we do, I'll treat you and your friend here to a drink".

"You're on", responded Gojyo as he went towards the door.

The two exited the room as they left Hakkai sleeping. The figure watched as Gojyo went to another door and knocked. He went down the stairs as the red-haired half-blood entered the room. He elected to hang around outside of the inn to see if those three are watching the healer.

************************************************************************

Gojyo entered the room just as Sanzo mounted Goku. He felt himself getting hard as he watched the monk thrust his manhood into Goku's tight ass. The youth was moaning and panting as he was screaming for Sanzo to go deeper and harder. Sanzo grabbed Goku's dick and proceeded to stroke it in rhythm to the thrusts. Both let out a loud cry as they let loose their discharges; Goku's all over the sheets and Sanzo's deep inside Goku. Both savored the afterglow of the orgasm as Gojyo slowly approached the bed.

"I hate to spoil your fun but we have a problem", spoke Gojyo as he stopped beside the bed.

"Don't tell me that you gotten yourself into trouble again", growled Sanzo as he made sure that Goku was covered in a blanket.

"No such luck", responded Gojyo as he told the monk of the past events. When Gojyo was finished, Sanzo immediately put on his pants and followed the red-hair to Hakkai's room. As soon as they entered the room, Sanzo went up to the bed and took a seat on its edge. The monk placed his hand on the healer's forehead as he looked at the face with tender compassion.

"You can go to bed. I'll stay here tonight", spoke Sanso as he ran his fingers through the soft black hair.

"Are you sure? You know the Monkey will be looking for you".

"Don't worry. He'll be asleep for the rest of the night".

"Alright. Don't do anything to him. Just because he has a date-rape drug in him doesn't means that he want to do it".

"Like you would jump him and fuck him into a coma. Get out of here".

"Good night O holy priest", spoke Gojyo as he left the room.

When the door closed, Sanzo proceeded to remove Hakkai's clothes. He never knew how soft the healer's skin was. He allow his fingers to trace the scar that was on the abdomen. He always saw the scar from a distance but never this close up. Hakkai's wound was very extensive and he sees why it took a long time for it to heal. Then, his hand ran along the manhood noting how well developed it was. It was not too long and not too thick. It was just right. The monk was curious of one thing and there was no better time to check it out. He gently turned Hakkai over to his stomach and made sure that the healer was in a comfortable position. Then with care, Sanzo parted the butt cheeks to expose the small entrance. It was young and pink in color. He was smiling for his healer was still a virgin. He took a finger and gently rubbed the hole until it began to pucker. He heard a low moan coming from Hakkai and stopped the rubbing. He placed a blanket upon the healer who was now in a peaceful sleep.

'First you pass out on us and now you get poisoned and some pervert almost had his way' moan Sanzo as he adjusted the pillow underneath Hakkai's head. 'What the hell is going on with you old friend?'

He pulled up a plush chair with a blanket up to the bed and took a seat. Looking at Hakkai one more time, he covered himself with the blanket, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

************************************************************************

He was not pleased at all. He listened to the conversation outside the window. He made sure that he was not seen as he floated up to the window and looked inside. He smiled when he saw Hakkai being undressed yet he became angry when he saw how Sanzo was touching the healer. His anger hit a high point when he saw the priest examined the asshole with a smile and got a moan from the sleeping healer. He made a vow that no one would touch Hakkai. He cannot kill the priest like the owner of the shop, but he did have a plan.

The stranger floated down to the ground and entered the inn. The staff retired for the night as he walked across the empty lobby and up the stairs. He went up to a door and phased through it with no problem. He looked around the room and spotted his target sleeping soundly in the bed. Without a sound, he went up to the bed and pulled back the blanket, exposing a very nude Goku hugging a pillow. The stranger gave a soft chuckle as he bent down and licked the left side of the neck.

'You have certain charms, great Earth Sage', mused the stranger as he allow his tongue to find the pulse. 'But you're not my type. Your blood is that of the purebred youkai and can satisfy any of my kind for a while. But your healer's blood is of the finest quality in which only those of us in the royal counsel would have access to'.

As soon as he found a very strong pulse, he gave the area a lite kiss before opening his mouth to expose a set of very long fangs. Like a wild animal, he bit down making sure that the sharp teeth broke the skin and entered the artery. He suck a little of the blood before his gums secreted a substance that ran down the fangs and entered the punctured skin. Goku thrashed a little before calming down into a normal sleep. The stranger withdrew his fangs and gently licked the wound until there was no marks left on the neck.

"You are now my servant", spoke the stranger in a soft tone. "You will obey my commands and will be freed when I say that you are free. For my first order, I want you to go to the room where your healer is sleeping. There you will bring the priest back here and have him pleasure you sexually until he falls asleep. Once you have done that, you may return to sleep forgetting my command. You will tell no one of my visit or you becoming my servant. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord", responded Goku as he climbed out of the bed, put on a night shirt, and left the room. The stranger also exited the room and went inside an empty bedroom to listen and wait for his chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unique Blood**

**By Axlyles**

Chapter 6

Sanzo was awakened by a soft knock on the door. He pulled out his banishing gun as he approached the door. When he open the door, he pointed the gun at the head of Goku.

"Shit!" growled Sanzo as he put the gun away. "What do you want now?"

"Oh Sanzo", cooed Goku as he took hold of the priest's arm. "I want you to come back to bed with me"

"Not right now, Monkey. I have to stay with Hakkai".

"Why? Is something wrong with him?"

"Yes. I'll tell you in the morning so go back to the room and go to sleep."

"Not without you, Sanzo. I won't fall asleep in that big bed by myself".

"Go back to bed!"

"You don't like me anymore"

"You know that I love you a lot".

"Then let's go back to bed together".

"I need to stay here".

"Then I'll stay with you too. We both can watch Hakkai".

Goku began to run his hands across Sanzo's chest as well as planting soft kisses. Sanzo let out a moan when the youth squeezed a nipple until it became hard.

Sanzo wanted Goku and wanted him now. But to do it here would disturb Hakkai's sleep and the healer need his rest. Looking over at the bed, he saw his friend still sound asleep. Thinking that Hakkai would be alright until he returns from settling Goku as well as satisfy the hard arousal between his legs, Sanzo walked out of the room to the cheers of Goku and making sure that the door was closed behind them.

**********************************************************************

The stranger chuckle as he heard the conversation between Goku and Sanzo. He chosen well to make the earth sage his servant. He exited the room just as Goku was dragging Sanzo into their bedroom. As the door was closed, the stranger walked over to Hakkai's room and phased through the door. With a smile on his face, he went up and took a seat on the bed. He pulled the blanket off of the healer and proceeded to rub the back.

"One thing that I didn't mention to your friend", he purred as he bent down and proceeded to kiss along the spinal column. "Is that this particular drug will keep the victim sound asleep until they find sexual release. This drug is used by my kind because we can access the mind and it is easy for use when our target is asleep."

He continued to kiss his way downward until he reached the buttocks. He gently kissed each butt cheek before parting them to expose the hidden treasure. 'The priest was right', smiled the stranger as he took his tongue and proceeded to lick the pink hole. Hakkai was moaning and wiggling his ass as the stranger was enjoying licking his tongue around and across the hole. He stopped when he saw the healer panting. Smiling, the stranger gently turn Hakkai onto his back. He looked at the sleeping man with total love in his eyes. To actually have this youkai sleeping like an angel at rest in front of here caused him to have a hard on. He then saw the healer's manhood at full attention. It was beautiful as the purple tip was leaking pre-cum. He bent down and took his tongue across the tip. He proceeded to lick the clear fluid as he took one hand to caress the ass.

Hakkai was now making whimpering sounds as he was thrusting his hips. Seeing this as a signal of the approaching orgasm, the stranger stop the licking and looked at Hakkai's face.

"Your pre-cum is delicious", purred the stranger with a smile. "Not too salty and not too sweet. Now I'm going to have you cum for me. I want to drink deep of your seed."

He open his mouth and took the entire manhood into his mouth. Hakkai let out a gasp and a loud moan as his dick was being work on. The stranger allowed his tongue to travel the entire length as the mouth created a suction that had Hakkai panting and making cute sounds. The stranger pulled down his pants to expose a very thick and very long dick. He proceeded to stroke his erection while continuing to suck on Hakkai's. He could feel both of them right on the edge as he stop stroking his and gave a big suck to the healer's erection.

Hakkai let out a loud cry as he let loose years of sexual tension. He came hard and long into the stranger's mouth. The stranger was drinking every drop of cum that came out until the dick went limp and the last drop was obtained.

The stranger immediately released the dick from his mouth and climbed over Hakkai. He proceeded to stroke himself while placing his lips on top of Hakkai's mouth. The stranger thrust his tongue into the open mouth and proceeded to stroke the healer's tongue as he came all over Hakkai's chest and abdomen. When he was finished, the stranger broke the kiss and saw that the healer was slowly waking up.

Hakkai opened his eyes and saw the face of the guy who rescued him from the wine shop owner. He was trying to move but found himself weak and sleepy. He couldn't move his head or make a sound.

"It's alright. You're safe", spoke the stranger as he sat on the edge of the bed holding a wet wash towel. "I met one of your friends while I was carrying you through the streets to take you to my office. You see, I'm a healer. Your friend brought us here. A guy with red hair and red eyes".

Hakkai gave a slight smile as he closed his eyes. He felt the cool wet cloth across his chest and stomach as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The stranger smiled as he watched the healer drift off to sleep. He finish washing Hakkai's body before cleaning his cock in which it was concealed from view thanks to a large shirt. After the clean up, he placed the blanket over the sleeping Hakkai, dumped the basin of water, and put the chair in a corner. Before leaving through the window, he went over to the bed and place a lite kiss on Hakkai's lips.

"_You were wonderful"_, he spoke in a soft tone. _"You will not remember this time together. You will have a very peaceful sleep. Always remember that you belong to me. On the day I tell you my name will be the day that I clam you. Until next time._

He went over to the window and with a leap, vanished into thin air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unique Blood**

**By Axlyles**

Chapter 7

Sanzo was mad at himself. He wanted to return to Hakkai after satisfying Goku in which he found himself benefiting from the bonus sex session. The boy kept asking for more and to go deeper as the priest remembers how tight and warm that ass was around his cock. He didn't remember when he fell asleep yet when he opened his eyes, the morning sun was flooding the room. As he slowly sat up in bed, he noticed a sleeping Goku stretched out on the bed with no blanket covering the nude body. Sanzo was about to lean over and kiss those soft lips but stopped. He had a team mate who was nearly raped and needed someone by his side.

Goku yawned as he slowly opened his golden eyes. "Hey Sanzo…Is it time to eat?"

"Get up and wash up", growled Sanzo as he climbed out of bed and slipped on a pair of pants he discarded when he entered the bedroom last night.

"Where are you going? Can I come?" chirp Goku as he hopped out of the bed.

"No. Wash up, get dress, and go find Gojyo for breakfast."

"What about Hakkai?"

"I'm going to check on him to see if he's up to driving. I want to get out of this town as soon as possible".

And with that, Sanzo left the bedroom.

* * *

**A few hours earlier…….**

Gojyo decided to check on Hakkai after paying the wine shop a visit. He wanted to pound the owner into the ground for drugging his traveling companion and then castrate the bastard for trying to rape Hakkai. To Gojyo, giving the owner a speedy death was not an option. When he found the shop, he learn that the owner has met a bloody end. The other shop owners told the red hair half breed that they heard about the events in the shop and elected to tend to the situation. Gojyo had a feeling that the shop keepers were fronting for someone who has great power over them. Not wanting to dwell on the event, he return to the inn. He was about to go up the stairs when one of the staff approached. Gojyo smiled as he gave the female a good once over. She was petite with long blond hair and a figure to turn any male into a lustful animal. He was amazed at her eyes. They were a deep gold color that were very hypnotic.

"I see that you strike out on the town", she purred as she took hold onto his right arm. Not taking her eyes off of his, she continued to speak. "Why don't you come and keep me company tonight?"

"Sounds tempting sweetie", Gojyo replied. "But I have a sick friend that need my attention."

"But didn't I see you with the Healer earlier?"

"Yeah. He said that my friend would be ok."

"Then you can come with me. Why don't you just peek inside the room? If he's alright, then we can have some fun."

Gojyo smiled as he was starring into the woman's eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes away from them. The woman giggled as she led the red hair half blood up the stairs and to the bedroom door. He opens it and peeked inside. He saw Sanzo seated beside the bed watching Hakkai sleeping. Quietly, he closed the door and turned to the staffer.

"Everything's alright. Another friend is watching him."

"Great! Let's have a few drinks before the real fun starts", she purred as she took hold of Gojyo's arm and led him down the stairs. She was laughing within knowing that she has accomplished the task that her master has order her to perform.

* * *

**Present time…….**

Gojyo woke up in a bed wearing only his briefs. Slowly he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He was trying to remember what happen last night. He knew that something happened to Hakkai but couldn't remember what it was. He also remembered having some drinks with a beautiful woman and that was it. As he climbed out of the bed, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in", he moaned as he was reaching for a towel to take to the showers. In walked Sanzo as Gojyo was reaching for some clean clothes.

"Looks like you had a fun night", grinned Gojyo as he was about to leave the room.

"Don't start with me ", growled the priest as he took a seat in a chair. "Sit down. We need to talk".

Gojyo took a seat on the edge of the bed and faced Sanzo.

"Ok. Having trouble with your technique and need some new material to satisfy the monkey?"

"Would you get your fuck up mind out of your pants and pay attention for once. I sense something bad yet I can't pin point it. Usually Hakkai can easily confirm it, but he's been put through the ringer."

"So what you're saying is that this assassin doesn't want to be seen until the moment he strikes."

"Yeah. And the way Goku been on a sex roll, it's safe to say that he's the target."

"The monkey? Yeah, I can see that because of his powers. But what about Hakkai?"

"Next to me, he's the only one who can go toe-to-toe with Goku. Put him out of commission and they can get to me and the monkey."

"So, we need to keep an extra eye on Goku."

"As soon as Hakkai is up to it, we'll leave this town."

"Have you ever thought that Hakkai could be the target?"

"A little but he can take care of himself with our help. And besides, what does he have that the enemy wants? I have the scroll, the monkey has the power of the Gods, and you're a half breed that's more demonic than human. Hakkai is a warrior who happens to be a healer."

"If you think about it Sanzo, he's not as common as the normal demon. Sure we demons can heal and we are a bunch of fighters that can rip heads off. But have you forgotten that Hakkai was once human and has kept his humanity? And don't forget what happens when his limiters are removed. His control over those plants and vines along with that inhuman fighting of his plus his human mind at work makes him almost like Homura and those crazy gods we fought earlier."

"There's a difference between the two. Hakkai can control himself. Goku cannot. And you should know that if you can control the monkey, you can take over the world."

"I guess you're right. Well, I better get wash and do some shopping. Hakkai might want to do it, but he's still need the rest and I want him to get as much as possible before we leave."

"Don't forget the smokes. You know which brand I like"

"Why you…" growled Gojyo as he watched Sanzo leave the room. He shook his head as he picked up his toiletries and clean clothes while rubbing an irritation on the right side of his neck.

* * *

**Present time still…..**

He was chuckling with his eyes close as he listens in on the conversation between the Sanzo priest and the half-breed. "Such fools. To think that I want the Monkey King for myself is a big insult. Well, let them think that way. While they're too busy trying to protect him, I will take that beautiful healer. And by the time they figure out what big asses they are, it will be too late. Good thing I made that cute red-hair half-demon one of my servants when he was asleep just like the Monkey King. Now I have two resources to work with."

He let out a sigh as he visualizes the healer in all of his nude glory. He ran a ghost hand along the soft chest and thighs as he spoke.

_You are too beautify and precious my Hakkai. For now sleep and rest. We will finally meet in three days and two nights at one of my retreats. It will be there that you will yield yourself to me and your traveling will not be in any condition to stop me. _

And with that, he slipped into a deep sleep until the arrival of the dusk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unique Blood**

**By Axlyles**

Chapter 8

(Throwing in a twist.)

The Sanzo party spent the rest of the day and another night in the town relaxing and gathering supplies for their continuing journey. Within that time, Goku became more active with the sex while Gojyo was a true ladies man around town. Hakkai was fully recovered from the experience yet he felt very alone. Seeing his companions enjoying themselves made him feel like the odd man out. As much as he wants to solve his dilemma, he has to put it on the back burner. The talk Sanzo had with him about Goku being targeted takes center stage. He must protect the Earth Sage at all cost.

When morning arrived, the guys hit the road once more. The path took them through more wooded area. Everyone was keeping quiet. Each was in their own thoughts.

Goku was thinking of new ways to get Sanzo rock hard without anyone noticing.

Gojyo was thinking on ways to get Sanzo away from the others so that he can have some fun with the priest's luscious body.

Sanzo was thinking on how to keep Goku safe as well as how to keep Hakkai healthy.

Hakkai was focus on the road ahead of him as he drove the jeep.

Even Hakuryu was thinking as he carried his master and the others in his jeep form. He noticed how sad and somewhat depressed his Hakkai was and prays to any deity in the Heavens to somehow make a way for him to help his master whom he loves with a passion.

The group stopped for a quick rest stop and a food break. Hakkai noticed how Goku and Gojyo kept close to Sanzo as the priest simply ignore the two. He gave a fake smile as he served the sandwiches and drinks.

After the meal and cleaning up, the group hit the road. Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo were sound asleep while Hakkai was fully focus on reaching a nice area for night time camping. When the sun was starting to set in the west, they arrived at a cave that overlooked a river. Everyone was happy as they climbed out of the jeep and proceeded to set up camp. Gojyo took Goku down to the river to catch some fish for dinner while Hakkai set up the cooking utensils and started a nice fire outside of the cave's opening. Sanzo was kind enough to set up the bedding yet making sure that Hakkai's and Gojyo"s

Bedrolls were close to the entrance. Gojyo and Goku return to the cave carrying a large catch of trout-like fishes. Hakkai immediately prepared and set the catch in the open fire while Goku excitedly told Sanzo of the fishing. Everyone was eating merrily as Gojyo and Goku were fighting over the last fish. When the clean up was done and the fire for the night was tended, everyone grabbed their bedroll, climbed inside, made themselves comfortable, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hakuryu woke up when it noticed a strange bright light at the mouth of the cave. The white dragon went up to it's master and began to pull on Hakkai's hair.

"Don't worry, Dragon King" purred a very feminine voice. "They are in a very deep sleep thanks to the fish that they ate for dinner."

Hakuryu turn its head and spotted a very tall woman with very long, black, wavy, hair standing at the cave's entrance. It braced itself for battle as the woman approached.

"I'm not here to harm anyone, only to grant your wish by first restoring your memory and your true form…General Goujun of the Western Army."

A bright light engulfed the white dragon as it began to grow and take shape. By the time it was finished, there stood a very tall well developed man that had fair pure white skin, long flowing white hair that reached past the ass cheeks, and red cat-like eyes that could see everything. He examined his nude body and saw that everything was in place from the short sharp fingernails to the soft quill-like flesh protruding from the shaft of the penis. He then turned towards the woman and bowed in reverence.

"My Lady Kanzeon Bosatsu" spoke Goujun. "Please explain to me what happened. The last I remember is that I was ordered to arrest Li Touten for high treason and was ambushed. I think I was transfer to the lower regions."

"You were. Your existence ceased up there and was reincarnated down here just like the others. When your life is finished here, you will return and be reinstated as the General of the Western Army as well as the Dragon King."

He looked down and spotted Hakkai peacefully sleeping within the blankets. He smiled as he bent down and placed one of his hands on the healer's face.

"I remember. I was drawn to this one. He looks so much like my Field Marshall Tenpou."

"That's because he is the Field Marshall Tenpou. Over there is Lieutenant Kenren Taisho. Way in the back is little Goku and holding him is my nephew Konzen Douji. They don't remember their time spent at home but when they do return, they will have their memories restored as well as the memories here on this earth."

"He will not remember our special relationship in the Heavens."

"Not right now which brings us to the task I want you to carry out."

"Command me."

"You well know about the task that was given to them. They must succeed at all costs. The enemy has learned the secret of restoring life to that Ox Demon King Gyumaoh. He has enlisted the help from the Blood Feeder Clan to mix their blood into your precious Field Marshall. Once done the enemy will use that blood along with the scriptures to fully restore Gyumaoh and darkness will return to the earth and the heavens. Your task is to protect these men especially Hakkai. He has been targeted so protect your marshal."

"These four will attack me on sight."

"Not to worry. You will be the small white dragon that turns into a jeep. But when there is a fight or Hakkai's heart aches due to the lack of true love, you will take on this form. And yes you can re-establish the relationship you two had back home. Think of it as great stories to tell each other on those cold nights in front of a warm fire in the fireplace."

"I will obey and carry out your orders", smiled Goujun as he looked at Hakkai with deep affection.

"Very good", smiled Kanzeon Bosatsu as she turned towards a man standing behind her wearing battle garments. "Jiroushin, it's time to go."

"My Lady", spoke Jiroushin with a worry expression on his face. "Are you going to give him clothes to wear?"

"But of course. But right now, I think none is needed. Enjoy your assignment, General. I will be watching and keeping in touch."

There was a big flash of light. When he was able to see, the two were gone. Nodding his head in agreement, he turns towards Hakkai. He spotted streaks on the lovely face where there were tears. The Dragon King slipped into the blanket behind the sleeping healer making sure that his arms are wrapped around the waist and chest. He heard a soft moan coming from Hakkai as he pulled him closer to his body.

"My Hakkai…my Tenpou", purred Goujun as he planted soft kisses on the neck as he felt himself getting real hard. "I want you right now but you need your rest. Tomorrow night, arrange it so you will have a room for yourself. At that moment, I will mark you in a way so that all will know that you belong to the heavens and to me." He closed his eyes with a smile on his face. "I will protect you my love. I will always be by your side."

* * *

He was flying towards the cave. His beautiful prey was there along with the others. He was thinking on how he would have a quick drink of the healer's cum before tomorrow night when he makes Hakkai his mate. Suddenly, he froze in mid air as he spotted a bright light at the entrance of the cave. It was like looking into the sun as he immediately hid himself among the thick trees. He closed his eyes to see what was happening to his healer. Anger began to grow when he saw Hakkai being held by a bright figure. 'Where did he come from?' he growled as he watched from the shadows of the trees. A few minutes later, the light vanished. Now was his chance to approach the cave.

"Screw the plan!" he roared as he flew towards the entrance. "I'm taking him right now!"

Just as he was a few yards from his target, the figure slammed into what was an invisible force field. He crashed into the ground with a thud. Painfully, he rose to his feet and stretch out his right hand. He felt an invisible wall in front of him.

"So, a barrier was erected for protection this night", he smiled as he backed away. "So, my beauty has hidden talents. No problem. I will take him when his defenses are down."

He slowly rose to the air as he looked at the healer being held by a bright figure. _"For now, this night belongs to you. Sleep peacefully with your imaginary lover. Know this that I will have you when we meet tomorrow night and your thoughts will not be on him. I'll make certain of it."_

He took to flight to search for some humans. The experience has made him quite hungry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unique Blood**

**By Axlyles**

Chapter 9

When morning arrived, everyone was feeling energize as they packed up and hit the road. The path going west had the group driving along the river banks. The sun was up and everyone was in a good mood. Goku and Gojyo had a rare conversation without arguing or shouting. Even Sanzo kept quiet as he sat back and enjoyed the passing scenery. Hakkai focused on the road ahead as he felt unusually contented and loved. He was amazed to find Hakuryu draped across his chest when he woke up. It was as if the white dragon was hugging him like a lover. Hakuryu was in top form as the jeep speeded its way along the slightly rough road. It remembered the events of last night. In its true form, he held his beloved in his arms as the healer peacefully sleep. When Hakkai repositioned his body so that he was on his back, the Dragon King found himself lying on top. The desire to remove the clothes so that he could feel the soft flesh was strong as one of his hands made its way on top of a nipple. He felt it getting hard as he took a finger and lightly tease it through the shirt. It took every ounce of will to keep his lust in check. He must keep his precious Hakkai safe at all cost. Thinking of what he will do to him tonight when they reach the next village had him very excited as the jeep speeded up.

The group stopped for a quick break as everyone stretched their muscles and ate a light lunch. Dark clouds began to form as the group found a bridge to cross. Once on the other side, the winds suddenly picked up so that visibility was down to a few yards.

"Hey Hakkai", yelled Goku over the winds. "When will we reach the town? I'm getting soak here."

"What! You afraid of water!" responded Gojyo. "You need a bath so this will save you the trouble."

"Are you telling me that I stink you water sprite!"

"I never met a sweet smelling monkey!"

"Speak for yourself, you stinking cockroach! I hope we don't share a room tonight!"

"My thoughts exactly!"

"Would you two shitheads shut up", yelled Sanzo as he pulled out his Banishing gun. "Hakkai. How far are we to town?"

"According to the map, it's on the other side of this mountain".

"If we find any shelter, we'll stay there until the rains lets up."

Hakkai nodded as he urges the jeep to speed up. The rains continued as the jeep carried the four until they reached a wooded area. They was about to give up the search for shelter when they approach what look like a castle. The jeep pulled up to the huge solid wood doors as a figure came out holding a lamp.

"Hey!" yelled the figure who happens to be a man in his late 30's. "What are you doing out here in this storm? Come inside and get yourselves dried and warm."

The man went back inside and opened the huge doors. Once the jeep was inside, the doors immediately closed and bolted. The jeep pulled up to the doors of the building as there was two more figures waiting. Gojyo immediately hopped out of the vehicle and ran up the stair towards one of the figure. He stopped and smiled as he took hold of a pair of hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I never thought I see you again", purred Gojyo as he was ignoring the others. "Don't you work at that inn back in the last town?"

"Oh, I'm the manager of a few inns. I was traveling with my master. I never thought I run into you again."

"Well, we're traveling west and we got caught in this storm on our way to the next village."

"Well, I'm glad that you stopped here for a while."

"Umm…Gojyo? Do you know this lady?" asked Hakkai with a smile.

"We met in the last town. So I hope your master wouldn't mind having us to spend the night."

"My master loves to entertain travelers and always have the doors opened to all."

"Is there food", moan Goku as his stomach produced a loud growl.

"Plenty. In fact, the master was about to have his evening meal while entertaining a guest. I'll have one of the servants to show you to the bedrooms while I inform the master of your arrival. Dry clothes will be provided and your vehicle will be placed in a nice warm and comfortable building. Your supplies will be replaced with fresh dry stock."

Goku and Gojyo cheered and followed the two servants inside as Sanzo and Hakkai brought up the rear.

"Hakkai", spoke Sanzo in a low voice. "Stay alert for trouble."

"Do you sense something Sanzo?"

"Yeah. Yet I can't determine if it's evil or not."

"I sense something, but it's giving me a slight headache. It could be due to all of that driving and getting soaked in the rain."

"The last thing we need is for you to get some shitty cold that will keep us here. Tomorrow when the rains stop, we're leaving."

"Yes, Sanzo."

A servant came up to the four and led them up the stairs and down a hallway until they reached a series of doors.

"Do anyone wishes to share a room?" asked the servant with a smile.

"I and Goku will share a room. You two are on your own." Spoke Sanzo to the joy of Goku.

"Well, I want a room for myself", grin Gojyo. I'm going to talk to that beautiful manager after dinner."

"Well, I guess I'll have a room to myself", responded Hakkai that had a hint of sadness in the tone.

"Very good", nodded the servant as he opened one of the doors.

"Sir, you and the young lad will stay in this room. Someone will bring you dry clothes. As soon as you finish changing please go downstairs and wait for another servant to escort you to the dining hall."

Sanzo and Goku immediately enter the bedroom and closed the door. Hakkai and Gojyo followed the servant down the hallway until they reached another door. The servant turned to Gojyo and smiled.

"This will be your room. There are clothes in the closet that you can wear. Please go downstairs after you finished changing. Your escort will be waiting to take you to the dinning hall."

"Thanks. Hakkai, I'll see you at the table."

Gojyo entered the bedroom and closed the door. Hakkai followed the servant down the hallway and around the corner until they reached two huge doors.

"This will be your room. A servant will come and assist in your clothes change. Then, he will escort you to the dinning hall for the evening meal. If you have need of anything, please don't hesitate to summon a servant."

"I have a white dragon that came with us. He gets very lonely when we're apart. Is it possible to have him come inside?"

"Sure", smiled the servant. "My master loves all types of animals. He will be quite pleased to meet your white dragon. I'll have the animal brought to this room immediately."

"Thank you." Smiled Hakkai as he opened the door and went inside the bedroom.

The servant nodded his head as he made his way towards the stairway.

'_Master. They are in the bedrooms.'_

'_**Very good, Hugh. Where did you place the one I told you of?'**_

'_In the master bedroom. A servant will be sent to prepare him for the evening.'_

'_**Excellent. You have done well.'**_

'_Master. He has asked to have his pet, a white dragon, to be by his side.'_

'_**I see. Let the dragon be with him. I will attend to the creature so that it won't disturb us this night. As for the others, they will be placed in a position in which they will not think of the healer this night. What do you think of him now that you have seen him?'**_

'_He's very beautiful, Master. He will be an excellent addition to the clan. My concern is the ones who want his blood. If this one's blood is that precious then we should not give him over to wake up a dead Ox Demon King. Its properties could be use to our advantage.'_

'_**I agree. It's something that we can look into later. That puppet isn't the only one who can conduct research. The only difference is that we don't mix it with dark magic because what we do is pure magic in itself. But enough of that. It's time to make the healer mines."**_

The servant called a few of his co-workers and gave them some instructions. Once done, he proceeded towards the kitchens to have a very special meal prepared for their special guests.

* * *

Things were starting to get heated in each bedroom.

Sanzo was taking his time drying Goku's body as he slowly stroke the boy's dick until it became rock hard. Just as he was about to kneel down to suck on the erected piece of fruit, there was a knock at the door. Placing a towel around Goku's waist, the priest asked who was at the door. A female servant entered carrying a stack of clothes. The servant told the two that the meal will be ready shortly and that they should dress to meet the lord of the castle. When the servant left, the two immediately got dressed which consist of tight pants and loose fitting cotton shirts. Sanzo promised Goku that they will continue where they left off after dinner. Smiling, Goku wrapped his arms around Sanzo's neck as he placed his lips on the priest giving him a tongue stroking deep kiss.

Gojyo quickly dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked across the room until he reached a door. When he opens it, he was in awe to see very fashionable clothes folded neatly on racks. Pulling out a pair of tan colored, loose fitting slacks and a white tight fitting shirt, he climbed into them. Checking himself in the mirror, he nodded in approval as he went to the door to leave the room. He was whistling a tune as he made his was towards the steps. He was looking forward to re-acquainting himself with the beautiful blond-haired manager.

Hakkai was about to get undress when there was a knock at the door. He told them to enter, and in walked two male servants carrying clothes and towels. After introducing themselves and the reason why they are there, the healer told them that he can dry and dress himself. As if they didn't hear him, the two proceeded to remove the wet clothes. Seeing that it would be useless, he kept silent and allow them to dry and place the clothes on him. He was amazed at how gentle they were as their touch was sending sensual signals to his brain. The servants giggled as they placed a pair of tight fitting black pants and a loose fitting, light green silk shirt. After combing the hair, there was another knock at the door. He yelled enter, and the door was opened. In flew Hakuryu to the surprise of the other servants. The white dragon landed on his master's right shoulder as it rubbed its face on Hakkai's cheeks. After petting its head, Hakkai told the servants that he was ready. They bowed as they lead the healer and his dragon out of the bedroom and to the dinning hall to join the others to meet the master of the castle.

* * *

The Sanzo party was gathered in a very huge hall that had a huge table placed in front of a huge fireplace. There was a nice fire going as they watched some servants setting the table for seven.

"Damn!" yelled Gojyo as he smiled at his traveling companions. "You guys look like you're ready to go out on the town. I mean you, Sanzo, can get any woman you want. The Monkey actually look like a real cute human. And you, Hakkai. You can put any beautiful woman to shame."

"Thank you, I think", responded Hakkai with a smile. "You look very stylish yourself, Gojyo."

"Yeah. The closet was loaded with some great clothes. A guy could get use to this."

"Our room is really big", chirped Goku. "The bed is really big."

"Oh yeah", smiled Gojyo. "You and the monk is going to need it tonight."

"Don't even go there you damn cockroach", growl Sanzo.

"How about you Hakkai? What type of room did you get?" asked Gojyo with a smirk.

"Well, my room is very big."

"And?" pressed Gojyo.

"And servants came and undressed me."

"What??" yelled Gojyo.

"Don't worry. Nothing happen. They dried and dressed me. They even brought Hakuryu."

"Wow", gasped Goku. "They're treating you like a prince."

"I guess you could say that", responded Hakkai with a chuckle.

"I'm glad that everyone is satisfied", came a voice that caused all the heads in the hall to turn. Entering the hall was two figures in which Gojyo recognize one immediately.

"IT'S YOU!!!" yelled Gojyo with surprise written all over his face.

"I take it that you know this guy", spoke Sanzo in a cold tone.

"Do I!! He's the healer that tended to Hakkai back at the village!!"

"It's nice that you remember me. I see that your companion is doing fine but do I detect a bit of something coming over you. Possibly a cold?"

The gentleman walked up to Hakkai and looked deep into the green eyes.

"Yes, you're coming down with something. Please tell me that you were covered up when you arrived."

"I'm afraid that our jeep doesn't have any covering for bad weather", responded Hakkai as he couldn't tear his eyes away from those light brown eyes.

"My servants informed me that all of you were soaked through when you arrived. Even your beautiful dragon was soaked although his kind loves the water. This cold weather is not good for him."

The gentleman gently stroke Hakuryu's head which brought a purring sound from the dragon.

"Cousin, I think we should introduce ourselves", spoke the other figure that was standing beside Goku. "I'm Sora. I'm a merchant of rare plants and herbs."

The three took note that Sora could be the exact twin of the host except for the hair color. It was deep brown.

The other gentleman smiled as he spoke to Hakkai. "My name is Takehiko. I'm a healer for both humans and youkais. At your service."

Something clicked in Hakkai's mind as he automatically took the man's hand and spoke as if he was in a dream state. "My name is Cho Hakkai. Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you. May I call you Hakkai?"

"Sure. This fellow here on my shoulder is my only companion, Hakuryu."

"Hello, Hakuryu. Let us become friends, alright?"

The white dragon let out a happy chirp which made Hakkai smile.

"Why don't you introduce me to the rest of your traveling companion", spoke Takehiko as he placed a hand on Hakkai's left shoulder.

"Sure", Hakkai responded as he introduced Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo. Sanzo was a bit reserve while the others happily greeted their host and cousin. At that moment, the female manager entered the hall wearing a very tight purple gown. She came up to Sora and gave a lite kiss on his cheek.

"I see that you have met my other cousin, Kin." smiled Sora as he watched her walk over to Gojyo.

"Indeed I do", smiled Gojyo as he looked at Kin.

"Well, since everyone's here let's eat." spoke Takehiko as he motion everyone to the table. The servants presented the rich meal as everyone was enjoying themselves. Sora and Kin was laughing at the battle of food between Goku and Gojyo. Takehiko chatted with Sanzo on the mission the group was assigned while keeping his eyes on Hakkai. When dinner was finished, everyone exited the dinning hall and entered a huge room that had another huge fireplace with a roaring fire going on, and plush couches placed in a semi-circle in front of the fireplace. Everyone took a seat and made themselves comfortable. Goku snuggled up against Sanzo. Gojyo wrapped his left arm around Kin's shoulders. Takehiko and Sora sat together and watched Hakkai seated by himself petting Hakuryu's head. The group talked about the youkai situation.

"In this region, youkai and humans co-exsists. Sure the madness has hit but it was not as severe as the rest of Shangra-La. We noticed that the ones that are effected were the ones that had a certain element removed from their bodies. If we can find out how it is leaving the body and restore it, many youkais could be saved." spoke Takehiko with concern on his face. "So, I wish great success on your mission, Sanzo. If you have need, just call us anytime."

"Thank you. We will." nodded Sanzo.

"Takehiko, I think one of your guests is ready for bed." spoke Sora as he look at Hakkai peacefully sleeping along with Hakuryu curled up on his lap.

"Poor guy", nodded Gojyo. "All of that driving plus the rain finally caught up to him."

"He didn't look good at dinner", responded Goku.

"Damn!" growl Sanzo. "He said that he had a small headache."

Takehiko rose from his seat and went over to Hakkai. He placed a hand on his forehead then checked the eyes.

"He has a slight temperature." nodded Takehiko. "I'm going to put him to bed. Sora, could you take care of Hakuryu? Kin, please tend to our guests."

He lifted the sleeping healer into his arms while the cousin carefully cradle the white dragon. As he left the room, a grin formed on his face.

'_At long last, you are mines.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Unique Blood**

**By Axlyles**

Chapter 10

Hakkai felt a little lite headed as he slowly open his eyes. He noticed three things;

He was in the bedroom that he was assigned to.

He was 100% naked.

He smelled something that had a very strong flower scent.

A blush came to his face as he realizes his predicament. He would love to be like this if only there was some one there to share it with. Figuring that such a dream would not come true, he proceeded to sit up in the bed. Fear entered his mind when he noticed that he couldn't move his arms and legs. It was like the events at the wine shop where the owner almost had his way.

"Don't worry my little one", purred a voice that somehow sounded like sweet music to his ears. "Due to your fever, I won't do much to you this night."

Hakkai open his mouth to speak yet only a painful moan was produced. He saw his host hovering over him with a gentle expression on the face. He could see something in the man's eyes that made the healer blush even more. Hakkai sees the same look in Sanzo's eyes every time the priest looks at Goku. He also remember the same look in the eyes of his dearly beloved Kanan.

"Such beautiful eyes", smiled Takehiko as he placed a hand on the right side of the healer's face. "I know that the right is severely damaged but I will fix it. Your vision will almost be up to 100%".

Takehiko lean down and placed his lips on top of the eye. He ran his tongue across the lids as he heard a soft moan coming from the person beneath his body. Hakkai felt comfortable warmth coming from the eye as he let out a moan of relief. He felt his chi mingling with something that was causing his body to quickly heal itself. 'This must be a dream', he thought as he felt the lips removed from the eye. He slowly opens it and saw his host a little clearer than before. His eye was back to its original state before the events that turned him into a youkai. Hakkai noticed that his host was also completely naked but was amazed at the body. It was well developed in all the right places. The healer was blushing even more when he noticed that his penis was getting hard.

Takehiko took note of the expression and let out a chuckle. He was drinking in the simple beauty that the healer was displaying before him. 'Why no one noticed this treasure', he thought as he mapped every single part of Hakkai's body.

"I can sense something deep within you that is causing you great depression", softly spoke Takehiko as his eyes focused on Hakkai's. "Allow me to learn more about you. Allow me entrance to your soul."

Hakkai was shocked when he felt soft lips on top of his as Takehiko proceeded to kiss him. He wanted to pull away but his body would not allow it. In fact, it felt nice as a tongue ran across his lips. He opens his mouth in order to catch a breath of air only to have a very soft tongue entering and gently stroking the interior.

Takehiko was in total joy when his tongue was permitted entrance. He savored the delicious sweetness that was the healer. He allows his hands to move along the soft warm body as it lingers over a nipple that was getting harder. He deepened the kiss as he took the nipple between his fingers and gently roll it.

Hakkai let out a moan into the kiss as a wave of pleasure flooded his body and mind. It felt so good as he let himself go. It's been too long since anyone wanted him as he yielded to the touches of soft hands exploring his body. 'So this is what Goku experience', he moan as he felt a hand slowly stroking his fully erected dick.

Takehiko broke the kiss and chuckled as he saw the pleading eyes of the healer. His dick was fully erected as he was trying his best not to rush it. He want to savor every ounce of it. He want to feel the warmth around his cock as he push it inside Hakkai. But it must wait. The first thing he must do is attend to the depression. He smiled as he continued to stroke the healer's dick. It may not be what he wanted, but it's the next best thing while at the same time preparing Hakkai for the final act. He lay down beside the healer while at the same time pulling Hakkai to his side so that both are facing each other. He lifted one of the healer's legs and placed it over his lower body so it was resting on the outer thigh.

"Just relax and enjoy, my little one", cooed Takehiko as he took both dicks and proceeded to stroke them together. Hakkai let out a loud moan as he took in the softness of the hand and the firmness of the cock. A deep pressure was building up in his balls as he tried to move. He wanted to move his body. He wanted to touch the smooth skin as well as the hard cock. The only thing that his body can do is to respond to the stimulus. Takehiko can sense that the healer is very close to release as well as himself. He took his free hand and rubbed it on the tips until it was soaked with pre-cum. Hakkai felt a very sticky hand slowly parting his butt cheeks. Fear flooded his mind as he tried to make his body to push away yet there was no response.

Takehiko watched the struggle going on in Hakkai's eyes and gave a smile. 'He's ready', Takehiko nodded as he inserted a finger into the young tight virgin hole. Hakkai's eyes went wide open along with his mouth as pain replaced the fear in his head. He tried to tell the man to stop but no vocal sound could be made. Tears was running down his eyes as he felt the finger move in and out. Takehiko continued to pump both cocks as he matched the rhythm of the strokes with the finger. He licked the tears from the healer's face while at the same time telling the man how beautiful he was and how precious he will be to everyone in the clan. Seeing that Hakkai relaxed and starting to enjoy the new feeling, Takehiko inserted the second finger.

Hakkai let out a gasp yet it couldn't be heard. He was trying to figure out this sensation that felt so good. 'Is this what Goku and Gojyo feels when Sanzo enter them?' he thought as the feelings continue to assault his head. He could feel his heart pounding as he pants for air. He wanted more. He could feel his body coming alive as he put all thoughts on the back burner. He gasp each time he hears his name. He felt his chi being pour out and entering into the host trying to become one with the man. He felt another finger entering him. There was a sharp pain for a moment then it went away as the pleasure returned.

Takehiko was enjoying the tight warm muscles that was clamping down around his three fingers. He watched Hakkai enjoying what was being done to him. At that moment, his fingers struck a bundle of nerves that mad Hakkai's eyes and mouth opened wide. Takehiko smiled as he found the healer's sweet spot. He thrust harder making sure he hit it each time.

Hakkai felt his whole body on fire. He wanted that spot hit hard and fast yet he couldn't express his demands. He could feel himself on the very edge as tears ran down his face.

Takehiko could feel the healer's chi trying to blend with his. He sense himself on the verge of a huge orgasm. 'Now is the time', he panted as he saw that Hakkai was about to come. He open his mouth to expose two fang-like teeth. With force, he thrust the fingers deep making sure he hit the sweet spot. Hakkai's mouth went wide open and the muscles in the ass clamped down on the fingers as a sweet smelling cum shot out of his dick and onto his face and chest. At the same time, Takehiko plunge his teeth deep into the right side of Hakkai's neck puncturing an artery. He held Hakkai down onto the bed as he came hard onto the chests. He slowly drank the blood as he felt a rush of Hakkai's chi flooding his body. He proceeded to pour some of his chi into Hakkai as well as secreting a fluid from around the gums and into the puncture wounds so that it enter the artery.

Hakkai didn't felt any pain. Only a comfortable sensation that felt very good. He didn't know if his eyes were open or closed as his line of vision went completely white for a few seconds. Then he was able to see out of focus. He then saw a figure sitting up and smiling. He took note of something red on the lips. The flower scent was still strong as he felt full and sleepy. He saw the figure bent down and placed the lips on top of his as he accepted a very lite loving kiss. Letting out a contented sigh, he closed his eyes. As he slip into a peaceful sleep, he was hoping that the dream would never end.

Takehiko removed his fingers from the asshole as he smiled at the sleeping healer. He bent down and kissed the puncture wounds on the neck allowing the tongue to lick along the holes until the bleeding stop.

"Humm…Looks like I'm going to have to pull out something to cover my love bite", muse Takehiko as he ran a hand across the wound. "Well, the process is almost complete. Now all we have to do is wait for the next full moon."

He released the two very limp dicks and rose from the bed. He took note of the outside and smiled. In a few hours, the sun will rise and it will be time for the household to sleep. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he open his eyes, there was a knock at the door. He order them to enter and in walked two male servants. He instructed them to change the bedding as he picked up the sleeping healer and carried him into a huge room that had a huge bath filled with scented water. The two entered the water and with care, Takehiko washed the blood and cum off of Hakkai before bathing himself. Once done and with the healer in his arms, he climb out of the bath and returned to the bed. The two servants stood beside the bed holding two huge white bath towels. Together, they dried their master and his new love with extreme care. When they were finished, the servants bowed and left the room. Takehiko placed Hakkai in the center of the bed as he climbed in making sure that his arms is wrapped around the waist. He will rest for a while before leaving to his private bed for sleep.

'_When next we share the bed'_, he purr as his eyes closed. _'It will be a beautiful full moon when I enter that wonderful tight hole of your. And then, you will be completely mines. Never to be separated by anyone on this earth if the gods allows in which I certain they will give us their blessings. And on that night, the process will be complete.'_

Placing a lite kiss on Hakkai's lips, Takehiko let out a happy sigh.

Sora placed a sleeping Hakuryu on a huge bed making sure that the head was resting on a pillow.

"I know who you are", spoke Sora as he placed a heavy quilt upon the dragon's body. "I'm surprised that the Heavens gave you such a form but then again, you have rightly earn the position General of the Western Army."

He petted the dragon's head as he smiled with glee. "You had to stay beside your precious Field Marshall but will you be in any position to keep him away from my general's hands? Even as you sleep, he is planning to take him away from you so that when we all return home, your Field Marshall will be transfer from your division to my general's. You and Li Touten are not the only ones who wants Field Marshall Tenpou."

He lightly kissed the dragon's head and left the bedroom.

"Pleasant dreams General Goujun."


End file.
